In food stores and supermarkets, non-packaged foodstuffs are increasingly offered to customers for self-service in self-service counters or racks.
In the case of fruit, this has up to now been without any hygienic protection as it is assumed that fruit and vegetables will be peeled, cooked or washed by the customer before consumption. It is different, for example, for baked goods. In this case, it is necessary to provide the baked goods with hygienic storage and hygienic presentation and removal, all of which are regulated by legislation.
When offering the goods, that is the presentation and removal of the baked goods, it must be ensured in particular that a customer does not take the baked goods from the rack, touch them and then put them back into the rack. In addition, it must be ensured that bacteria or contaminants are not passed to the goods by air, for example by a customer sneezing or coughing. The tendency of the customer to put removed goods back into the rack can be reduced considerably as a result of the customer not inadvertently removing several items of food from the rack and then putting the food items not needed back into the rack. This can be brought about by as a result of single removal being supported by the display rack. A further demand is that the rack should be cleanable in a simple manner, for example for removing small crumbs or icing in the case of cakes or other sweet baked goods.
These demands are met in different ways by the known display racks. Display racks are frequently developed such that the customer is only able to remove the good using a tool. In this case, he has to convey the goods beyond a barrier using tongs or a pusher, by means of which barrier placing the goods back into the presentation chamber is prevented. Once the goods have been conveyed beyond the barrier, the goods are situated in the majority of cases in a removal chamber into which the customer is able to reach with his hand.
EP 2 084 995 B1 makes known a dispensing device for bread, bread rolls or similar non-packaged foodstuffs where exchange boxes are realized in a product-specific manner, for example corresponding to the size of the bread rolls or baked goods in the form of baguettes, loaves or the like, with a respective storage volume such that the customer is able to remove the baked goods though a front flap. In this case, a module of a display rack consists of a presentation chamber, in which the baked goods are stored, and a removal chamber, which is located between the presentation chamber and the customer and into which the customer is able to reach through the front flap in order to remove the baked goods.
Dispensing devices are additionally known where between a presentation chamber and a removal chamber there is arranged a non-return means through which the baked goods are able to be conveyed out of the presentation chamber into the removal chamber, but not back into the presentation chamber from the removal chamber.
A disadvantage in the case of said realization is that the customer has to look through the removal chamber in order to be able to look at the goods in the presentation chamber. As a result of the removal chamber being located between the customer and the presentation chamber, the removal of the goods or their conveying out of the presentation chamber into the removal chamber, in particular if they are situated at the end of the presentation chamber that is remote from the customer, is made difficult for the customer.
Over and above this, said structure also makes the removal of individual components difficult, for example the floors of the removal chambers and of the presentation chambers and of the non-return means.